From A to Z
by Kue Kacang
Summary: Kumpulan drabble. Selamat ulang tahun Fang!


**From A to Z**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

**Boys Love! AU? OOC!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alasan**

Awalnya, alasan kenapa Fang suka sekali menjahili Boboiboy adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari pemuda pemilik kuasa tiga itu. Tapi sekarang, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia suka sekali menjahili Boboiboy. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat suka melihat wajah kesal Boboiboy yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Jadi, ada yang bisa memberitahu Fang _alasannya?_

**\- ღ -**

**Bola**

Fang menyukai eksistensi bola bundar berwarna oranye itu—bola basket. Fang suka sensasi saat dia berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Fang juga suka saat ia bisa menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa permainan bola basket lebih keren dari bola sepak yang biasa ia mainkan.

Boboiboy tahu—sangat tahu.

Tapi yang tidak Boboiboy tahu adalah, bahwa Fang juga (sangat) menyukai kedua bola mata berwarna kecokelatan miliknya—yang terlihat sangat lezat seperti Special Hot Choco yang dijual di kedai Kokotiam milik Tok Aba

**\- ღ -**

**Cangkir**

"Fang, mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan Special Hot Choco dengan Boboiboy sebagai _topping_, bisa?"

Dan sebuah cangkir melayang tepat kewajah oriental Fang (diketahui bahwa sang pelaku pelemparan adalah pemilik kedai Kokotiam itu sendiri—Tok Aba.)

**\- ღ -**

**Debat**

Dulu, Boboiboy dan Fang jika sudah bertemu ada saja yang mereka debatkan. Entah soal kepopuleran atau soal tinggi badan—Fang bilang kalau tinggi Boboiboy tidak akan pernah melebihi tingginya sampai kapan pun.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang?

Sekarang pun tidak ada bedanya. Mereka masih suka memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil. Tak jarang kepopuleran dan tinggi badan masih sering mereka debatkan (yang sialnya ucapan Fang benar—sampai sekarang pun tinggi Boboiboy hanya mencapai telinganya). Hanya saja, kini sesi perdebatan mereka akan _selalu_ di tutup dengan pangutan bibir (jika kesabaran Fang sudah habis) atau sekedar kecupan singkat di pipi tembam Boboiboy.

**\- ღ -**

**Enzim**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ying dan Yaya itu seperti enzim di dalam hubungan Fang dan Boboiboy; _mempercepat proses __**reaksi**__ tanpa ikut bereaksi._

_Reaksi_ apa?

Coba tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan.

**\- ღ -**

**Fokus**

Entah sejak kapan, Boboiboy jadi suka memperhatikan Fang. Entah saat bermain basket, ataupun saat jemarinya dengan lihai mengendalikan bayangan. Semua itu tampak keren dimata Boboiboy.

_(Fang tentu saja menyadarinya. Dan ia bertekad untuk menjaga fokus Boboiboy tidak akan teralih pada yang lain)_

**\- ღ -**

**Gravitasi**

Fang tidak mengerti tetapi ia merasa bahwa Boboiboy memiliki gaya gravitasi sendiri—yang membuatnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu.

**\- ღ -**

**Hujan**

Ketika hujan datang, biasanya Boboiboy akan merengut kesal karena tidak bisa bermain sepak bola kesukaannya. Namun untuk sekali ini ia mensyukuri hujan datang. Karena dengan begitu tangisannya akan tersamarkan dan tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya.

Tidak kecuali pemuda berkacamata ungu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"F-Fang?"

Fang sama sekali tidak memandang Boboiboy—malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan seperti ini, Boboiboy. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Dan tangisan Boboiboy semakin pecah.

**\- ღ -**

**Ingkaran**

"Hei, Boboiboy."

"Apa?"

"Ingkaran dari _Aku tidak menyukaimu_ apa?"

"Tentu saja _Aku menyukaimu_."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kok."

"Eh?"

**\- ღ -**

**Jarak**

"Jika aku harus berlari seumur hidupku agar bisa mengejarmu, akan aku lakukan." Fang mengecup kening Boboiboy kemudian pergi begitu saja sebelum pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

**\- ღ -**

**Kado**

Fang tidak menyangka bahwa tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan kado yang begitu spesial dihari ulang tahunnya—Boboiboy berdiri di depannya dengan membawa beberapa potong donat lobak merah kesukaannya dan sebuah lilin yang menyala, tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang setia wajah manisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

**\- ღ -**

**Lagu**

"_Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku, tak berdaya._

_Menahan rasa, ingin jumpa._

_Percayalah padaku akupun rindu kamu, ku akan pulang._

_Melepas semua kerinduan, yang terpendam."_

—Dan entah sejak kapan, Fang selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk membuat Boboiboy terlelap.

**\- ღ -**

**Matematika**

Pernah sekali Fang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Boboiboy secara tidak langsung. Dan ia menggunakan soal matematika sebagai perantaranya.

"Kerjakan soal ini, lalu kita istirahat." Perintahnya seraya memberikan selembar kertas yang berisikan sebuah persamaan '_**9x-7i lebih besar dari 3(3x-7u)**_'.

_Modus sekali kau, Fang._

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Boboiboy—ternyata persamaan itu begitu mudah, "Selesai!"

Sebuah seringai terlukis samar diwajah tampannya, mengira bahwa Boboiboy mengerti pada kode yang ia berikan dan akan memberikan jawaban yang diharapkannya. "Kalau begitu, bacakan untukku."

Dengan penuh percaya diri dan semangat—setelah ini ia berencana kekedai kakeknya untuk memesan Special Ice Choco kesukaannya—Boboiboy menjawab, "I lebih kecil dari tiga u."

"Hm, sudah kuduga kau memang—tunggu, apa tadi?"

"Apa sih?" Boboiboy merengut kesal mendengar balasan plin-plan Fang. "Aku bilang **i lebih kecil dari tiga u**, benar kan?"

Dan seketika Fang teringat bahwa Boboiboy adalah manusia paling polos sejagat raya.

**\- ღ -**

**Nol**

Bagi Fang, sosok Boboiboy bagaikan angka nol; spesial.

**\- ღ -**

**Obat**

Boboiboy tidak menyukai ketika mendapati dirinya sakit. Bukan hanya karena kehilangan waktunya untuk bermain, tetapi Boboiboy juga membenci rasa pahit obat.

Apalagi jika Fang sampai _berbaik hati_ ingin membantu Tok Aba memaksa Boboiboy meminum obatnya.

"Boboiboy, minum."

"Tidak. Rasanya pahit."

"Minum atau aku _bantu_ meminumkannya."

Boboiboy langsung meminum obatnya tanpa banyak protes lagi.

**\- ღ -**

**Pertama**

Adalah stasiun Pulau Rintis, satu-satunya stasiun yang menghubungkan Pulau kecil itu ke kota. Saat itu kereta baru saja sampai. Seorang pemuda berkacamata ungu dengan santai menyusuri koridor kereta yang terlihat lenggang menuju pintu keluar—sebelum kereta itu kembali berangkat ke stasiun berikutnya.

Ketika sampai di pintu keluar, disaat itulah ia melihat pemuda lain yang hendak memasuki gerbang keretanya. Pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya itu menggunakan topi unik berbentuk dinosaurus berwarna oranye dan tidak lupa seulas senyum yang terlukis diwajah manisnya dengan sukses menyedot seluruh perhatian Fang.

Dan mulai saat itu, Fang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa akan menjadikan pemuda manis itu sebagai miliknya dipertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

**\- ღ -**

**Quasi**

Walau Boboiboy dan Boboibot sekilas terlihat sama, namun hanya Boboiboy yang bisa membuat jantung Fang berdetak dengan cepat.

**\- ღ -**

**Rumah**

Boboiboy suka saat Fang memeluknya—membuat Boboiboy merasa nyaman sekaligus aman seperti berada di rumah.

**\- ღ -**

**Sepatu**

"_Kita adalah sepasang sepatu; selalu bersama, tak bisa bersatu._"

—Fang, dan curhatan terselubungnya.

**\- ღ -**

**Tanya**

Siang itu, Yaya dan Ying iseng bertanya kepada pemilik harimau bayang. "Fang."

"Hm?"

"Lebih suka Special Hot Choconya Tok Aba atau donat lobak merah?"

"Donat lobak merah lah."

"Lalu, donat lobak merah atau Boboiboy?"

—Kemudian Fang galau satu abad.

**\- ღ -**

**Untuk**

_Untuk Boboiboy tersayang,_

_Adu Du itu kotak_

_Ochobot itu bola_

_Hatiku selalu bergejolak_

_Melihat bibir seksimu yang begitu menggoda_

Dan Boboiboy bingung harus tersipu atau merasa dilecehkan oleh isi surat itu—yang diketahui dibuat oleh Fang.

**\- ღ -**

**Vital**

Ada dua hal paling penting bagi Fang yang mana jika salah satunya diambil (atau disentuh), sama artinya membangunkan singa yang sedang kelaparan.

Kedua _hal_ itu adalah Boboiboy dan donat lobak merah.

Mencoba menggoda Boboiboy yang sedang memakan donat lobak merah?

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

**\- ღ -**

**Watak**

Terkadang, rasa sayang itu bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu pernah dialami oleh si pengendali bayang yang diam-diam menyukai pemuda yang bisa memecah jadi tiga—atau lima—itu.

"Fang, kenapa persamaan reaksinya harus bergeser ke kanan? Kenapa ngga ke kiri aja?"

"Karena aku sayang kamu~"

Lihat, kan? Pemuda _tsun_ seperti Fang saja bisa beruba se-_absurd_ itu.

Dan—oh, semoga Boboiboy cepat pulih dari pingsannya, ya. Kan PR kimianya belum selesai.

**\- ღ -**

**Xiloid**

Semua orang mengakui jika Boboiboy manis. Tetapi lain halnya jika pemuda itu berpecah menjadi lima. Walau pun harus Fang akui, bahwa mereka memiliki sisi manis, namun tetap saja sifat mereka saling bertolak belakang. Halilintar yang tempramen, Taufan yang kelewat ceria, Gempa yang dewasa, Api yang terlampau polos, dan Air yang misterius.

Dan jika Fang disuruh memilih satu yang paling ia sukai, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Entahlah, tapi baginya masing-masing dari mereka memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

_Dasar Playboy._

**\- ღ -**

**Yakin**

"Kau serius menyukai Boboiboy?" Siang itu entah ada angin apa sehingga membuat Gopal menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan pemuda bertopi dinosaurus oranye itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku hanya penasaran." Balas Gopal sedikit ragu. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"T-tentu tidak, _mungkin_. Hanya saja, memangnya kau sanggup?" seketika tatapan sinis dihadiahkan Fang pada pemuda gempal keturunan India itu—membuat nyalinya menciut. "M-maksudku, keris petir? Bola api?"

"Percayalah Boboiboy tidak seberbahaya itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena aku kekasihnya, maka aku tahu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa aku selalu benar."

—Fang dan kepercayaan dirinya.

**\- ღ -**

**Zweren**

Fang telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang kini telah menjadi orang terkasihnya.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n**: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN FANGGG! /telat


End file.
